The present invention is designed and manufactured to custom fit the space between the rear seats and the rear door above the back bumper of sport utility vehicle (SUV). The present invention addresses the problem of haphazard stacking of grocery bags on top of each other, causing fragile items to be crushed under heavy items. This also ruptures the grocery bags and flings groceries out of the rear door when the rear door is opened.
With the present invention, someone could conveniently place bags full of groceries on a set of shelves, which is sized to fit wall-to-wall in the trunk of the SUV, eliminating the possibility of them falling out of the front, back, or sides of the shelves. The top shelf has a clear plastic barrier to prevent anything from falling into the back seat. Realistically, items will shift on the drive home, so injuries and damage to items falling out can be avoided with a safety net that hooks onto the back of the shelves.
The shelves would be strong enough to accommodate most other items, in addition to groceries, that might be placed on them. Preferably, the shelves are made of recyclable plastic. The shelves have an upward-facing edge that increases rigidity and aids in containing items placed on the shelves. The upward-facing edge also contains liquid spills within the shelf until the shelf is removed to be hosed clean.
The present invention may come in different sizes and shapes to fit different brands of SUVs. Since there are so many models and brands of SUVs, all models of SUVs which have similar shaped spaces behind the rear seat would be served by a single type of shelf. All pertaining SUV models would be mentioned on the shelf packaging. As an added option, a platform allows a slide-out removable cooler for refrigerated items to be mounted on the bottom-most shelf. The platform raises the cooler above the upward-facing edge, allowing the cooler to be easily slid off and on the shelf.